disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Demeter
Demeter is the Olympian Goddess of Nature, the Season, and the Harvest. She is very forgiving compared to the other Gods, even if someone hasn't made an offering to her all year she is still willing to forgive them, however, she detest those who pose as Gods and take credit for her fruitful bounties. Background Physical appearance Demeter is an obese woman with light green skin, red hair, pink lips, a green dress, and a green plant headdress. Powers and Abilities Demeter has the standard powers of an Olympian goddess, and as the goddess of the Harvest, she has complete control over plantlife. Because Demeter's element comprises her abilities, her Olympian powers are more organic than those of the other gods; many objects she summons are literally grown from the ground, and she appears through plants instead of instantly appearing or being summoned like most gods seen in the series. It is because of her duties that the mortals were able to discover vegetables and crops and learn how to cultivate them for food. Appearances ''Hercules Demeter can be seen amongst the Gods on Mount Olympus. Hercules: The Series'' In "Hercules and the Pool Party", when Hades decides to throw a party in the underworld in hope of having the Olympian Gods forget who they are, Demeter along with the other Gods attend the pool party and eventually forgets who she is when she swims in the pool of forgetfulness. In "Hercules and the Prometheus Affair", when Hercules frees Prometheus, Demeter along with the other Gods search for Hercules and Prometheus. In "Hercules and the King For a Day", she is visited by Nemesis, who offers her services to Demeter in delivering retribution to Demeter's harvest recipients. Demeter denies the need at first until Nemesis brings up the satyr king Pan's exploits of her generosity by building a temple to himself rather than give her offerings for the harvest. Offended by this act of hubris, Demeter grants Nemesis permission to smite the king if he does not give her suitable offerings by the end of the harvest festival. When Pan makes Phil temporary king in an effort to escape her punishment, Phil calls forth Demeter for aid right when Nemesis is about to eliminate Phil. After the misunderstanding is cleared, Demeter agrees to call off the retribution of Pan if Pan gives up all the offerings he had taken for himself, including his temple. Trivia *Demeter's Roman counterpart is named Ceres, which is also the name of a large asteroid and dwarf planet in the Asteroid Belt. *There was a plotline in the Disney version where Hades was not only her brother but also her ex-husband with whom she had her daughter Persephone as well as her son Dionysus. Gallery Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (48).png Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (73).png Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (58).jpg Hercules and the Prometheus Affair (56).jpg Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek characters Category:Immortal Category:Olympian Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Hercules characters Category:Disney characters Category:Plants Category:Goddesses Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon